


The Skywalkers Live

by JeanFi



Category: Star Wars, The Rise of Skywalker, TroS - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ben lives, BenRey - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanFi/pseuds/JeanFi
Summary: Long live fanfiction where we can continue stories or rewrite endings.Anakin and Padme didn't get their happily ever after. Something went sideways for Han and Leia. Even Anakin's mom got a rotten ending even after finding love!  Someone in the Skywalker family deserves a happy ending!!What if the Force found a way to give Ben and Rey one last shot? Her scavenger skills? His tenacity to hang in there and find a way?
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, rey skywalker/ben solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Ben Rey

The tears stream down her face, looking at the black empty clothing. But this isn’t the time to morn. Ben would be furious (not to mention Leia, Luke, and Han!) if after what it took to revive her, she gets herself squashed in a Sith Temple!  
She scoops up his sweater and pants, clutching his boots to her chest and runs.

Sure in the last few months she has had more than her fair share of running to save her life. But this time is a little different. The whole planet is coming undone. If she doesn’t get to a ship, she doesn’t even have the remotest chances of survival.  
So she hauls ass as if she has legs as long as Ben’s. The thought makes her smile just a tiny bit.

THERE! Luke’s X-Wing! It looks like a piece of debris has landed under the ship. She hopes nothing else comes close enough to damage the ship. The poor thing is a fine craft, but she’s seen more than her fair share in her lifetime.  
The closer she gets, the more that piece of ‘debris’ is looking like a specifically placed item. She decides to spare just a moment to look at it. And is she ever glad she has.  
A medical cryo-pod with Sith markings. Using one of Ben’s pant legs, she wipes at the glassed piece on top. A face she recognizes. Lips she just kissed. A face that had just smiled at her before his eyes closed. Just like they are now.  
“Ben,” she whimpers.  
The planet rumbles in another death throw. She does not have time to contemplate how-who-what- or even WHY?!  
Instead, she yanks open utility compartments on the X-Wing. Tugging out cables and straps and clamps. First she connects cables from the ship to the pod, making sure the X-Wing is giving power to the cryo-pod, not taking it. Next she shoves on magnetic clamps to the ship’s belly. Normally these clamps would be used to hold external fuel or possibly even a bomb or missile. Possibly even cargo. A cryo-pod is a whole other delicate story.  
She’s already lost him once and she doesn’t have much time to consider other options. If he dies in transit, she will morn like she was going to earlier. If he makes it through, she can celebrate. But she has to move quickly if she is to do either.  
Only a little bit of Force is needed to lift the pod so the straps and clamps can grab onto it. Just to add a bit more security, she slaps on a mini shield and dials it in to just the shape of the pod, thus conserving and strengthening it.  
And then she is off.

The rest of the fleet is meeting up and she is expected to be there. She wants to be there! To see her friends. But she chews on her lip about what to do with her precious cargo. See her friends and delay looking into the pod, or spend time with the pod and worry her friends?  
Leia would understand, but not many others would. Most certainly not her closest friends Finn and Poe. If she diverts instead of heading directly to the meet up, she will have to explain. Not something she is looking forward to.  
She has to come up with a plan.

Thankfully, by the time she lands, she has one.  
First, using a bit of Force, has that shield over the pod also act as a holographic cloak. Then when she does land, she makes it looks like she is checking out the ship. This time she ACTUALLY turns the shield into a cloak. She also makes a quick check that the lights are all in the ‘good’ green range. She will have to check on it often and come up with an excuse to leave all the celebrations… and a way to start her own life.

Thankfully, she is able to do that later the next evening. With a swift stop in an unpopulated area to check the pod, and then on to Tatooine.  
During the Wake and Celebrations, Rey had a chance to get some good sustenance. She can feel her health increase. Ben may have given what life he had left to her, but both of them had been beaten and battered by the Emperor. (There is no way she will call that bastard ‘grandfather’ and ‘Palpatine’ should have been her father‘s name she could say with pride. The bastard took that from her, too.)  
  
On Tatooine, she first finds a place to not only land but hide the X-Wing. Ironically, it’s near where Ben Kenobi used to live. He successfully hid there for many years, should be good enough for his godson’s the ship.  
Now for the hard part, getting the cryo-pod and a portable generator safely to the Lars Homestead.   
She smirks, “Time to put those scavenger skills back to work.”  
Digging through the X-Wing storage units like she did in the old days, she takes inventory of what is laying around. Then tugging bits and pieces off the actual ship adds to her pile. Instead of a hover-skid that will require power and motor, or continuous Force that will drain her energy one way, she goes for a sand-sled that will drain her in other ways. But she is not really in a hurry, and has enough rations and water for a good trek. She should be good to go.  
Well, as long as the cryo-pod stays in working order.

It doesn’t take her too long to make it from Kenobi Canyon to the Lars’ Homestead. A place that was home for Luke. A place that raised him and yet a place he wanted to escape. He sought adventure, and he more than got it. And then after all that adventure, sought peace and tranquility. That! He almost had completely.  
Maybe she can succeed where her teacher was unable to.

Once she makes it to Lars-Land (she smirks) she takes the bottom of her sled and slides down to the courtyard of the homestead. No wild animals, no sign of anyone else making it their home, all good signs for her. She takes her sled back up and brings the pod down.  
This time she does use the Force to help her get it tucked in next to a real bed. Still all the lights are running green and the portable generator has a few more hours left in it. Hopefully it will be enough time to get the homestead’s main power systems on line.

While she gets the solar system online and main units also online, she does all she can to keep her mind focused. It wants to keep diverting over to Ben. It wants to run over and release him. Hug him and never let go.  
She shakes her head, swipes away an emerging tear, and kicks a transformer into life. From there she can tinker the well pump into giving her fresh water to drink and a swift rinse off.

With the rising dawn, and the homestead’s power system running successfully all night, she takes a deep breath and risks facing the cryo-pod. She pans her hand over Ben’s sleeping face, still beneath the glass.   
“Hey there, Ben. I know this may only be your body, but if your spirit is in there too… forgive me if I mess this up. I’ve never works on a personal life support system. A whole ship, yeah maybe, but nothing like this.” She sighs, “I really hope this works.”  
With no instruction manual and no experience, she just has to take her best shot. “Here goes nothing.”   
Step one: Warming up the unit.  
Finding the lock release. *clunk* plunk* the facial section releases. She takes it off, carefully setting it aside so natural air can enter the pod. Will he breathe on his own?  
With a shaking hand, she strokes his face. It’s still cold, but there is life to it. Her fingers gently push some of his long dark hair aside so she can feel a pulse in his neck. It’s very slow, but that’s not surprising considering the function of a cryo-pod. Still, just sitting here, she can feel his body temperature come up and the pulse slowly increase, and breath from his nostrils.   
After an hour of stroking her fingers through his hair and just enjoying the feel of his breath on her wrist, she knows now it’s just a matter of time. Either he will come round on his own, or he will slip away.

With a mixed of emotions, she steps aside to wrap up the light sabers. Ben and her lives are measured by more than just these. It’s time these old ghosts to be laid to rest. 

She takes them to the top of the property lip and with a silent prayer of peace to the Skywalker family, she buries the sabers.  
And then the local woman asks her name. What is her name? Who does she want to be now?  
There’s a tug in her heart. Be it her own emotional memories or the Force encouraging her, she gives a name. “Rey Skywalker.”  
And the older woman bids her welcome and Rey smiles brightly.

With a lift in her step, she makes her way down to her new home.   
“You could go by Solo, if you like,” a husky voice gifts and then the body leans on a door frame, tugging the black sweater down over the pale belly.  
First her steps falter, stumbling her down the last steps and nearly right into him. He chuckles hanging onto the wall with one hand, and catching her round the waist with the other. He’s less stable than she, but momentum puts her into him and then squashing him to the wall.  
“Hello, beautiful,” he smirks.  
“You’re alive. Really, alive?!”  
The twinkle comes out, “For the moment.”  
Her hand curls to a soft fist lightly smacking him in the chest. But he takes that fist and pulls it to his lips. He does not release it even after the first kiss. Nor the third.

After tightening her arm around his waist she snuggles in, “How do you feel?”   
“A little weak. Very hungry. Groggy?”  
“But… you’re okay?” She still can’t believe he’s upright and talking to her.  
He kisses her hand once again, “I’m alright, Rey.”  
“I thought you were… gone.” She chokes.  
His own eyes mist, “I thought you were gone.”  
They clutch each other tightly just to make sure this is all real.

Only when her grumbling tummy answers his do they decide it’s time to start living their lives.  
Together.  
She puts a simple meal together and they get to know each other. Their Bond might give them insight to fears and family, but this is very different. More like a date with a friend of the family.  
Laughing about Han and Chewie escapades. Love of Leia (and her horrible cooking!) Joint eye rolls of training with ‘Master’ Luke.

He helps her wash the dishes, and then they settle onto a bench in the courtyard where they can look up to the stars.  
He reclines back and she settles against his chest where she too can see the stars. This time he gets to weave his fingers through her hair, undoing each tie.  
“It’s nice being able to see the stars from the planet for a change. Natural atmosphere and all.” He nearly croons, nuzzling her hair. “You smell nice.”  
His sweater might be a little dirty from the temple fight, but it still smells of him, she rubs her cheeks into it and whispers, “It will be nice not to be alone.”  
His hand stutters, but continues. “I was going to ask why you came all the way out here without Finn or Poe. Or are they in town and going to join you later?”  
She shake her head. “They don’t know I am here. I’m used to being on my own, and this whole war… it was good to trust and work with people, but… I’m ready for some quiet time.”  
“Do you want me to leave?”  
She rolls over, pressing her whole body to his, pinning him. “NO! No, Ben. Please don’t leave! That’s not what I-  
“Rey,” he needs her closer now that he knows for sure how much she loves him. A full kiss, sharing their breath, taking away her plead, giving her his promise to stay.

Her arms wrap around his neck, drawing them even tighter together. Her hands sink deep into his dark hair and his clutch her just a tight.  
The kiss rolls and tastes. Telling things that already their Bond knows, just finding a way to say it louder.

She slides a hand down his side. On it’s way back up, catches, bunching up the sweater, and putting her bare hand to his rib. He gasps, taking the kiss to a more intimate turn.  
He can feel the apology in her hand’s move, but he places it right back. If anything, he encourages it to explore further.  
The flick of her tongue answers her delight, and the hand does as it pleases. Panning over the side, down to the waist, over the plane of the belly, up the central line.

He sits up, holding her to his lap. He tries not to smirk brazenly when she whines to the break of their kiss. A single raised finger begs her indulgence and he whisks the sweater off with the other hand.  
Under the starlight, he sees her eyes go wide and darker.  
“Please touch me, Rey.” His chin dips ever so slightly, “I’ve longed for it for so long.”

Both hands find their way to his waist, and then caress their way up. Holding on and yet taking their time to feel him breathing and living under her very finger tips.  
He bows his head to nuzzle that soft spot behind and ear. To suckle softly on her pulse. To graze his teeth along her jaw.  
“B-Ben…” she takes one of his hands to touch her in reply.  
She feels his lips smirk before they speak, “Rey, what is with the infernal mummy wrappings for attire? I can’t figure my way though this?”  
She pulls back to see him grinning, then looks down to her attire. This was most certainly not something she had considered.  
He tugs on one flowing piece of fabric, but it doesn’t come loose. “I don’t know what your fashion plan was, but these always confound me.” And the eyes narrow. “Intrigue me” He leans in, “And now are enticing me.”

Her hot blush could burn the fabric away. Instead she guides his hands to find the ties, and tucks and whatnot. “I might be handy with a staff, a saber and the occasional blaster, but you can never be too cautious when it comes to some of the rougher places I needed to go.” She looks down to where he has been able to expose the first part of torso skin. “Consider it a poor woman’s chastity belt.”  
Instantly his hands stop. Fists take hold of the fabric. “Rey, has anyone hurt you?”

And she melts. There’s a sweetness in his anger that anyone would hurt her in such a way. Her hands lay softly over his, releasing the fists back into gentle hands cupping her curves. “Not like that.”  
The pain and anger in his eyes tip with his head to confusion and curiosity.   
It’s her turn to cheekily smirk. “I may have broken a few bones in a tussle or flat out fight. And I have a few scars from some bad cuts --I may or may not have deserved some of them-- But no, sweet Ben, no one has hurt me like that.”  
His shoulders sag and the breath he has been holding whooshes out loudly.   
She giggles, “How ever did I find a gentleman in this crazy war?”  
“My father may have been a ‘scoundrel’ but he was a scoundrel with ethics, Well where they mattered, at least.”  
Rey laughs loudly. Oh yes, that is exactly how she would describe the smuggler-turned-general. Not that he really wanted to be a general, but he would do anything to stay near the woman he fell hard for.  
Rey cups Ben’s cheek. “Hum, yes, some of us scoundrels do have morals.  
He gently shakes his head, keeping his cheek firmly in her palm. “Well help me get these morals out of the way!”  
For that she bats his hands away and stands. He watches as she continues to back away, dropping more and more fabric. Making a trail back inside the dwelling.   
“Under the starlight might be romantic, but my body aches and I want that soft padding of a real bed.”  
And she is around the corner.  
He scrambles off the bench and follows the fabric trail.

As romantic as a first love-making should be, the reality is that both of them have been revived from death. They took on one of the most powerful beings in the universe, and honestly, neither one survived.  
They might be breathing, walking, and functioning… but they ache. For as young as they are, their bodies feel like they are eons older.  
  
It makes them both laugh when they slump to the padding after reaching climax. Both are surprised they even had the stamina to reach that plateau!  
“If I snore on you, I am sorry,” she fumps to her side, to tired to care she is sweaty, sticky in a new place, and breathless.  
He snorts, crashing down behind her, flopping an arm around her waist. “Don’t freak out if I don’t awaken for a few days.”  
She would laugh harder if she had the energy. But as it is, she takes his hand pulling it up over her heart. “Alright, I promise.”

She does turn her head to kiss the tip of his nose making his eyes open and the brow lift curiously. “Hum?”  
“Thank you for coming back, Ben. I know you could have just gone on and been at peace with your family. You deserve it after all you tried to do, but… I’m being selfish.”  
“Heyyyy,” he softens even more. Carefully he moves himself until they are chest to chest and he can take one of her tears with his lips. “There must be a plan for us. Our story is not finished yet.”  
She nods softly, and snuggles into him. It feels so good to be pressed against him. Warm. Protected. Safe.  
“I… I want to raise kids with you. I don’t care if we adopt a bunch of orphans-,” she yawns cutting herself off.  
He smiles against her crown. “Rey, I think we need to get some sleep before we give what’s left of our energy to someone else.”  
This time she doesn’t even have the energy to giggle. Just enough to pull her lips into a smile over his heart.  
He settles his grip on her and then she does start to softly snore.  
Music for him to fall asleep to.


	2. Children

Ben/ Rey

Time has passed since Ben and Rey established their home on Tatooine. They have been able to make the Lars/Skywalker Homestead sustainable. As hostile and un-green as this place is, it has more life than when they first arrived. With Ben’s near-forgotten mechanical skills Chewie and Han raised him with, and Rey’s scavenging skills plus their Force sensitivity, they have made this homestead an oasis. It is still far enough removed from major civilization to give them the rural life they enjoy, but close enough that they can still trade for materials and food stores.  
Thankfully not enough people throughout the galaxy believed the rumor that Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was actually Ben Solo, son of Resistance Leader Princess Leia Organa and her smuggler husband. Anyone who believed THAT fairy tale probably also believed Bantha crap can be spun into gold.  
And to add to the mystery of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, he always wore a mask. There are very few still alive who ever saw his real face. And the descriptions floating about match many of the legends of what Darth Vader’s scarred face looked like. All too similar, so the legend says.

Each time these stories are repeated around them, Rey can’t help be to look towards her handsome husband. Sometimes he is even cheeky enough to waggle a brow at her, just to see if she can keep a straight face as the legend grows.   
Oh she would like to smack him in his smug mug.  
But deep down he knows it’s moments like this that she is ever so grateful for the wild stories so that they can both be at peace. It makes for some very enjoyable times when they get back to their homestead.  
  
~~~~   
Within a couple of years, they have adopted a young girl and a boy. They even were able to find a few orphaned -slaved- Wookie children and get them to Chewbacca -- much to his delight.  
And then, the Force or Fate saw fit to give them a daughter of their own.  
Rey never saw Ben more scared. Not just at the revelation he will be a natural father, nor even at her birth. But as she learned to talk, and walk, learn to count, and read….

One night she finds him sitting on the rim of their home, looking into the courtyard where the children lay together laughing and giggling together while pointing up at the shooting stars.  
“Ben?” Rey sits beside him guiding him to recline.  
He does, laying his head to her lap where he can look up to the same stars their children look to. But he doesn’t answer her.  
She threads her fingers through his long hair that he has allowed to get even longer, and without the stress of First Order duties, it has gotten thicker. Happiness and health has been good to him. That is why it breaks her heart to see him worried about their latest child, let alone to tell him they are expecting another. She will not reveal her news until she can understand his fear, even though Hannah is now five and her siblings older than that.  
She watches him as she continues to comb his hair. He purposefully avoids her eyes, knowing she is trying to pry into his fears without pushing into their Bond. He doesn’t need the Force or their Bond to tell him that she worries for him. They love each other that much. Her concern for him, takes a chink out of his fear.  
He’s not alone in this parenting journey.

“Its funny, Hannah is five now, the same age the other two came into our lives. They all have that same curiosity. I’m glad that in-spite of how different their first five years were, they have become so close. Something both you and I didn’t have in our childhoods.”  
That does have him turn to look up at her.  
Her smile is soft and warm, and only for him. “Not just me, you made that possible for them, too.”  
He blushes starting to turn away.  
Her hand cups his cheek, letting him keep it turned away, but also showing her support. “I would like to show you one of my many favorite moments of you with the kids.”  
  
His inhale is deep, but his exhale is slow and soothing. Closing his eyes, he slips his hand over hers still on his cheek. With this further touch, their bond opens fully.  
  
Blue haired eight year old Siveth sits in front of Ben with a doll in her own hands. Sitting on the floor behind her, Ben combs her hair smooth and then he takes a hand full, and splits it into three bundles.  
Recently adopted five year old Veno leans over Ben’s shoulder, “What are you doing?”  
Ben looks up to him smiling and then back to his task, “I’m braiding Siveth’s hair.”  
“Why?”  
He shrugs lightly, but continues. “Well she has this beautiful hair and sometimes it gets in her face making it hard for her to see while she is playing, so pulling it back will help her.”  
“Where did you learn to do this?”  
He blushes first and then his mind wanders many years back. “Well, back when I little, about your ages, my mother… erm, hum… used to run a business. And sometimes while she was reading over reports and messages, she would let me play with her hair. Her hair was long, I mean REALLY long, and she loved trying out all kinds of hair styles. Braids, twists, and other things. I found out from her, that her mother had really long hair too and liked to experiment with hair styles.”  
“Can-can I learn?” Veno is still trying to find out how this ‘family life stuff’ will work. Coming from being a sweat-shop laborer, this is new for him. Comfort, decent meals, and a bed all his own. Plus two parents?!

Once more Ben looks up to him and smiles. “Yeah!” He gets up from Siveth to get a stool for Veno, setting it in place. “Sit here behind me, where you can see what my hands are doing and try to copy it.”  
“With what?”  
Ben giggles fluffing his own hair, “Use mine!”  
“YOURS?!” Veno gapes. And the long gentle fingers take his smaller ones helping him thread through his dark hair and splice them into three strands. “Wow…. Your hair is so soft.”  
The blush is deep but the love is more.  
With slow moves, the boys braid the hair. The experienced hands might have a cleaner and tighter braid, but there is a greater praise for the younger one. His first try and the braid holds for most of the day

  
Ben opens his brown eyes looking into Rey’s moist hazel ones. “Not only was it beautiful watching you teach him and be with Siveth, but it was the first time I heard you talk of your parents with the children. It was nice to hear you speak of your childhood. Your voice was so comforting. You enjoyed that memory.”  
He sighs softly. Peacefully.

It was shortly after that moment that he and her had decided what facts to reveal of their past to the children.  
Already in town it was told that Ben Skywalker‘s father is related to Shmi Skywalker-Lars’ brother who had left Tatoonie before she ever gave birth to Anakin. It was only because of some bored lawyer bent on searching out abandoned property heirs that Ben (and his recent bride Rey) found themselves here. A life far away from the busy and crowded city life.  
A bit of truth with a bit of exaggeration to keep them under anyone’s prying radar. After all, who would willingly come to Tatooine?!  
  
As for Rey’s past… that was much harder for her to tell the children. In fact, he was the one to tell her story as he held her close and tucked their adopted children into their comfortable beds.  
“Your mother was loved very much by her parents,” he starts and tearfully she looks up to him. He strokes her face, kisses her brow, and then looks to their children. “She was on Jakku when she become separated from them. They were kidnapped (he clutches her to his chest as if trying to protect young-Rey from that moment all over again) right in front of her, never to be seen again. Years later, she found out they were killed. Rey was snatched up by slavers and from there… made her way out.” He lifts her chin and smiles, “And she survived to the strong woman she is today.”

Back here, still in her lap, he strokes her chin, “It just occurred to me, that you grew up like my father did. No wonder you two got a long so well.”  
“Ah, well you know us scoundrels.” She smirks, knowing damn good and well that Leia would constantly tease about how she fell hard for ‘that scoundrel Han Solo’.  
He laughs, lighting up his whole face. And she joins him. How can she not, his laugh is infectious.

Three laughs in the courtyard echo about and reach the parents. They turn and watch the young ones for a bit.  
“Tell me, did you know Siveth was Force-sensitive when we first met her?”  
He chews his lip, but doesn’t answer.  
“Alright, how about this: is that one of the reasons you were open to adopting her?”  
“Erm…. Maybe?” And he faces her with a screwy expression.  
One brow cocks at him but he says nothing more, just pondering and his own expressions changing as he tries to figure out what to say.  
She pokes him in the side, “Ben, you are adorable in trying not to lie.”  
He gives up and chuffs. “I made you a promise to be honest, but I didn’t want to be. It’s not the ONLY reason I said yes to Siveth or Veno. If anything, I was more apt to say no, but then again, I couldn’t let them be hurt any more. I was afraid that if someone else found out they were Force-sensitive…. They would use them and abuse them.”  
“Turn them Dark?”  
He sits up and faces her. “I had two parents and an uncle that loved me very, very much. I had lots of good people around me and yet Snoke still was able to entice me away.” He refuses to use the word ‘seduce’ because that is left purely for Rey.

She takes both of his hands in hers. “You asked for my hand to help you heal all these worlds. But it was too much for someone like me. I couldn’t do it on a scale of that size. I could barely take care of myself, let alone stand beside someone with so much power that I barely knew and a whole GALAXY before them.”  
“Intimidating,” he agrees. “I knew I couldn’t do it alone. I needed help.”  
She pokes his chest. “Look at you now. You are a father.”  
  
They both look down to their children. The youngest has now fallen asleep, the oldest tucking a blanket around her, the middle one settling in beside her under his own blanket. Guess they plan to sleep under the stars tonight.  
“You have guided, cared, and love three precious people who have their whole futures before them. You have an experience that will help steer them and guide them.”  
He turns to her.  
“Even if they were not Force-sensitive, there will be dealers, con-artists, and even some rich people that will try to lure them into a life that is built on lies and broken backs of others. We can help them make good choices.”  
  
She’s right. Force or no Force, there are a lot of good and bad people out there. It doesn’t have to be called the ’dark side” or the “light side“. Politicians are as helpful or corrupt as any business could be. A knife can cook or kill. A rope can hold something together or can hold something back.

Rey can feel him relaxing. It’s time to tell him.  
“Ben, we are going to be parents once again.”  
His head tips, “You can already tell there is an orphan in need?”  
She chuckles shaking her head and puts his hand to her belly. His eyes go wide.  
“Oh, like that.”  
“Yeah, like that.”

His hand soothes over the still hidden child. “For two only children, we sure have a full house.”  
She laughs heartily, but quickly clamps it with a hand as not to disturb the other children. His own face is bright, grin wide as the moon. He made her laugh like that.  
“I like this little galaxy of ours we are running,” he sniggers leaning in to snatch a kiss.  
She lays back pulling him with her. “Ummm, Emperor, you do have a way with words.”  
“Umm no,” he leans into her ear with a most seductive tone, “You are the Empress, I am just the Supreme Leader.”  
“Show me,” she pleads as he nibbles down, pushing her collar aside. “Yes, my love, yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no promises that their will be more, considering Chapter 1 was a one shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr posted Ben saying that Rey's last name is Solo, and the feeeeeels just exploded from there.


End file.
